


It Takes A Village To Raise Children

by HoneyBunniez



Series: Danganronpa Age regression [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Age Difference, Age Regression/De-Aging, Autistic Tanaka Gundham, Babies, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hajime is annoyed, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko Swears, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Meddling Kids, Mioda Ibuki and Tanaka Gundham Are Siblings, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, One of My Favorites, Other, Out of Character, Pacifiers, Soda Kazuichi Being Dumb, Tags Are Hard, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tired Hinata Hajime, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Tanaka Gundham, Tsumiki Mikan Needs a Hug, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, a lot of cuddles, a lot of fluff, bottles, gundham is too cute, hiyoko being hiyoko, i dont think so, is this enough tags, its okay though, nekomaru is a good friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBunniez/pseuds/HoneyBunniez
Summary: "That's right!" Monokuma said. "Your friends are now mentally age regressed to little tiny KIDS! Since they are now so adorable and precious, it makes it easier to get 'em while they're vulnerable! So take this motive to kill and use it!" He finished with a pep in his step. "Oh, and if you refuse to take care of the and one of them dies because of this, YOU'RE ALL GETTING EXECUTED FOR NEGLECT OF A CHILD, YA HEAR ME?"'A motive to kill? God, he must be desperate at this point...'
Series: Danganronpa Age regression [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153139
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	1. Hajime and Nagito

**Author's Note:**

> This might suck, also some very light cursing. But I hope yall read this

Hopes Peak Academy. It as one of the most prestigious schools in all of Japan. And as they said; "once you get accepted, your life is set."

For a certain student, Hajime Hinata, getting accepted into Hopes Peak was one of his life goals. And when he finally got accepted, he thought 'it can't get better then this!'

Well it doesn't. For a matter of fact, it got worse. And next thing we know, Hajime Hinata and the other few adult classmates are in present time, stuck on Jabberwock Island and taking care of a bunch of there now age regressed friends, per Monokuma's rules. How did it get this way? That's what Hajime asks himself every day. 

"That's right!" Monokuma said cheerily despite what was going on before them all. "Your friends are now mentally age regressed to little tiny KIDS! Since they are now so adorable and precious, it makes it easier to get 'em while they're vulnerable! So take this motive to kill and use it, it took so long to find a way to get these students all babied up!" He finished with a pep in his step. "Oh, and if you refuse to take care of the and one of them dies because of this, YOU'RE ALL GETTING EXECUTED FOR NEGLECT OF A CHILD, YA HEAR ME?" he finally stated, leaving the dining hall.

'A motive to kill? God, he must be desperate at this point...'  
There hadn't been a single murder on the island since Monokuma decided to come here, and because the terrible tragedy was over, it's not like he had any power over anyone anymore either way. They could have just stomped on him and told their teacher to let them leave, but they weren't thinking about that too much anymore. Hajime sighed in annoyance. This isn't what he signed up for, but he had to deal with it at the very least. 

The remaining older classmates looked around in separate directions at the now mentally baby-fied friends before them. Hiyoko was playing make believe drums on the tiled floor, andMikan, who was now under a table in a deep sleep. And... wait. Monokuma said there were 7 age regressed students. So why was it that they could only see TWO?

"Where are those little brats?!" Akane yelled in frustration, clearly angry. Chiaki looked down, thinking quietly before having a possible answer. "Maybe we should check the cottages of everyone who isn't in the dining hall right now." She replied calmly. Akane lit up at the idea. "'Course we should! I can't think rationally right now 'cus I'm just so darn hungry! Let's go find those babies!" She said before rushing out of the room.

Everyone looked around before nodding in agreement. With the new idea in lace, they all left the dining hall one by one, looking for the rest of the littles they were supposed to watch over.

And there, right outside of the dining hall, was a very nervous looking Ibuki. From the sound of her voice she couldn't be younger then 6 at the moment. "Haji! There you ares!" She said, suddenly cheering up and pouncing on him. "Hey Ibuki be careful! You may be tiny but you aren't any shorter you know!" He said.

Then they found Kazuichi, who proceeded to nibble at Sonia's skirt, because of course he was. And after that they found a small Fuyuhiko trying to drink ocean water by the beach. But, there was still two left. They collected everybody they could back to the dining hall when they finished searching, now coming back with only 5 littles and two missing kids. 

"SO that was almost not a bust." Chiaki sighed, tired from there expedition. Everybody looked around for the last two littles, standing in the room with nothing but confusion on there face. "Wait, there's another one right there." Sonia said in relief. And there Nagito was in the corner of the dining room, chewing on the corner of one of the table happily. "What an odd situation to be in. And we haven't even found the last one..." Chiaki sad, exhausted. "Wait, where is Gundham?" Sonia quickly said, now in a panic. "Oh goodness, don't tell me he..." But before she could finish her sentence, they heard a banging at the door of the dining hall. It sounded like little slaps against the wooden door from a small child. "Is that who I think it is or am I hearing things?" Akane nervously questioned. Hajime slowly crept to the door, ready to fight any intruders. A small little turn of the knob.. 'please be another big classmate... please?' Hajime begged in his head. There stood Nekomaru. "Phew, you made me think you were a-" Hajime began, then looked down and...oh crap. 

There was an especially baby-like Gundham. sitting right in front of Nekomaru and sucking his dirty thumb, covered with dirt. "I found him hiding in the beach house and as you can see, he's absolutely covered in dirt. I think he was scared." Nekomaru answered before any question was asked. Hajime sighed for what felt like the 12th time that day. Well, at least they found all the littles. Now what? Nekomaru and Hajime came back inside the dining hall, now equipped with a tiny thumb sucking Gundham on Nekomaru's hip. "So I was right. Shit why did all the complicated classmates have to become babies!?" Akane shouted with anger, causing Mikan and Gundham to flinch. Akane didn't noticed this. But Nekomaru did. "Hey, maybe we should try not to shout as much. It seems like it bothers some of the kids." Nekomaru said in a quieter tone. "Alright alright, sure. But just for you coach!" Akane smiled. 

"So, what the hell do we do now?" Mahiru asked in a daze. Nobody knew the honest answer to that as they all looked at each other in silence. "We should find supplies for the smaller classmates. Such as pacifiers, bottles and other items that small children need. These essentials will be needed if we want to keep the chaos with our younger peers at bay." Imposter spoke up suddenly from a table, appearing to be trying to stop Nagito from chewing on the corner of it for any longer. "Right, we should also assign younger classmates to older. That will make it easier to watch over them." Chiaki sleepily replied. "Alright, it's coming together. Now let's decide. Who should watch over who?" Mahiru finally said after some silence. Great. Another confusing question. Hajime didn't want to watch anybody, what he wanted was a normal field trip like intended. 'You win some, you lose some.' He sighed to himself. "I'll watch over Hiyoko since we are friends, so she might get along better with me." Mahiru answered in response to her unanswered question. "Anybody else?" 

" Hajime will watch over Nagito, Peko watches over Fuyuhiko, Sonia watches over Kazuichi, and Nekomaru, you can watch over Gundham since you found him. I'll watch over Mikan, and Akane can watch over Ibuki. Is that fair?" Chiaki spoke up. Everyone looked at each others faces, not a word of disagreement being said. "Agreed." Peko answered. "I don't object." Sonia said next. Everyone else began to speak about there agreement, an air of relief washing over them. "So it's decided. This is a good start. I and TeruTeru can also babysit if any of you are busy. Now, we must go and find a way to get supplies for the younger ones." Imposter replied, making the decision official.

Than that's when Monokuma decided to show up. Again. "Actualllyyyyy!" He began to say. 'What now? We've dealt with enough crap so far' Hajime thought to himself. "I got all of the littles there own supplies that are assigned to them! They each have two to four pacifiers, two bottles, some feeding supplies, baby snacks, teethers, and even toys and stuffed animals! you name it! It's all in the beach house! When you go to there you'll see some big colored bins with names assigned on the front! Go and get their stuff there! And thank me too!" Monokuma said with his usual shit eating grin, before disappearing into nowhere. "Well , at least that's decided." Akane sighed in relief.

So, the beach house was where they all went, there assigned littles coming with them. 'Let's hope that this isn't as hard as I think it will be...' Hajime prayed to nobody in his head.


	2. Akane and Ibuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ibuki is a leash kid, but Akane knows how to take care of her so its alright

"Ibukiii! you better stop chewin' on that! It'll make your mouth all gross!" Akane almost begged as she walked to the beach house. Ibuki was known for being a wild girl. But she was an even wilder kid. And now she was chewing on her dirty worn sock on the way to the beach house, which Akane promptly tried snatching from her.

"Taste like salty wawa!" Ibuki said through her chews of the fabric. 'I just got her and she's already startin' up whirlwinds of inconvenience for me.' Akane thought with a sigh, Nekomaru and Gundham following closely behind them. Akane turned to see Gundham sitting on Nekomaru's hip, quietly using one hand to itch Nekomaru's head and the other to suck his still muddy thumb. "Heh, it looks like you've got a handful and a half over there coach!" Akane let out with a chuckle. Nekomaru let out a hearty laugh. "Not like your very free of trouble yer'self!" He replied, pointing to the now skipping Ibuki (who was now chewing on a shoelace from god knows where.) Akane sighed again. "Ya' don't gotta remind me of all her little antics!" She replied in a happy yet annoyed tone. 'He was right,' she thought to herself. ' it's not like she's been very much of a quiet kid so far. I gets 'ta feeling she's gonna be troublesome for me.' 

Akane looked around at thee other classmates before her. Hiyoko slapping Mahiru's back with Mahiru kindly scolding her in response. Peko carrying Fuyuhiko on her back, who seemed angry for who knows why. Nagito was with Hajime, happily spinning in circles while Hajime tried to guide him forward. And Mikan, who was still just as asleep before, being carried to the beach house by Chiaki. Imposter and TeruTeru made small talk as they walk in the back behind Nekomaru. 

... 

The beach house was finally reached by the class and everyone finally went to their respective little's supply bins with a breath of relief. Akane went to Ibuki's bin, which was littered with rainbow colored zebra print and brightly colored stickers. "Almost makin' my eyes heart. I could tell it was Ibuki's without even lookin' at the nametag.' Akane shifted and bent to grab the bin off the bench. "POW POW!" Ibuki yelled before smacking Akane's bottom harshly. "Big Aka got big butts." Ibuki stated, almost factitiously. Akane grumbled under her breath, attempting to hurry up and just grab the bin and Ibuki and get it over with already. She quickly grabbed a hot pink and blue cat shaped teether from the bin and handed it to ibuki. "Ay, if you wanna chew somethin' up go ahead and chew on this thing." Akane said to the small girl. "Oop, whassa? Oooh a chewy? Yay!" Ibuki replied before chewing away at the toy that was given to her. Akane smiled and grabbed the bin before grabbing Ibuki's free hand and leaving to go to her cottage. 'At least she'll stop and get tired soon, right?'

...

An entire four hours has passed. And Ibuki is still going. 'It's 1 in the afternoon darn it. Isn't she gettin' the least bit tired or somethin'?' Akane wondered from her bed, watching as Ibuki ran around in constant circles while screaming about how colors were just shapes, or something like that. Akane couldn't even pay attention anymore. At this time se would be working out with Nekomaru on a normal day. But this wasn't too normal of a day, she assumed. Then she heard a hard knock at the door. Ibuki stopped in her tracks and jumped up and down. "Issa diddlin' ghost in 'da house Aka!" She screamed, terrified. "Yo, it's probably just Nekomaru. Chill out." Akane replied. She got up and tiredly went to the door, swinging it open with Ibuki hiding in her closet nearby. She saw a angry looking Nekomaru with a confused Gundham right behind him on the ground. "Yo Akane! Ya didn't come to work out, yer super late! You and Ibuki are alright, yeah?" He questioned. "What? Oh yeah, that. Well with you dealing with Gundham of all kids and me dealing with... Ibuki I assumed you wouldn't be able to work out." she replied. "Ah really? I didn't think about that. Gundham is shockingly a good kid if you give him some clear orders. So I thought we could do our thing, you know?" He answered. "Ah heck yeah! Why don't we get Imposter to look after 'em while we work out?" She questioned, now in a better mood. "Ya sure he can handle two big kids, let alone them being Ibuki and Gundham?" He asked, concerned. "Ah to hell with that, he offered so he might as well!" She replied with a grin. 

...

"I can watch them both, sure. Just give me their supply bins and tell me about anything they need. If you need me, text or call my number. If it's vice versa, I'll tell you what's wrong." Imposter replied quickly to their text. He set his phone down and sighed. He wasn't sure if he could take care of kids, let alone tall kids. He was an only child. But he was determined enough to do this. Well, try this.


	3. Imposter Babysits - 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imposter offers to watch over little Ibuki and Gundham, but then he realizes way too late he could possibly be biting more then he can chew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spot the El Duce / Juice Wrld reference or I'm busting your knees.

Akane and Nekomaru cheerfuly walked to Imposter's cottage, tired yet prepared for the workout ahead of them. They both had been best friends since the beginning of high school, and had a strict workout routine together, which they refuse to break. Flash forward present moment, with Imposter sitting at his desk in his cottage, when he hears the loud knock of Nekomaru Nidai. He took deep breath as he walked over to his front door and opened it gently. 

"If it isn't the man, the myth, the legend himself! Good to see ya buddy!" Nekomaru greeted. "Hello Nekomaru Nidai, Akane Owari. I see you needed to get these two off your hands." Imposter replied monotonously. "Aight, here's all 'yer gonna need. Here's there stuff, some snacks and formula, rules list and corresponding punishments, and their schedule. We'll be back by about... what time is it?" Akane pondered, checking her phone. 1:08 pm. Good, almost right on time for the workout. "M'kay, we'll be back by about three." She continued. "That's quite late, just what will you two be doing?" Imposter questioned. "Workin' out and eatin afterwards, of course!" Nekomaru piped up. Imposter gave an understanding nod before getting handed Gundham, who was being held by his underarms by Nekomaru, looking at Imposter with big puppy eyes and a blank expression. Much to Imoster's surprise, he was able to hold Gundham and Ibuki as well as their stuff quite easily. 'I guess they lost a bit of weight.' Imposter thought to himself as Nekomaru and Akane left, with a rough closing of the door. Goodness, where do I start with these two?' He thought. 

It had only been ten minutes, but Imposter was already at his wits end. First, he had to bathe Gundham, who complied completely and with nothing but happiness in his eyes. But then of course Ibuki was still beyond hyper, and hungry to boot. He had to think fast. "Alright, it's lunch time isn't it? Let's go to the diner and get some food, and we will go from there." Imposter recommended to the littles. Gundham looked from the floor, and Ibuki stopped jumping on the bed. Gundham stopped his coloring, black pacifier in his mouth to stop him from sucking his thumb, as he tilted his head slightly in confusion. Ibuki proceeded to scream with happiness, which caused Gundham to flinch and shut his eyes and make a small yelp noise. "Ibuki, please refrain from yelling so harshly. It scares the other kids, and you wouldn't like that, correct?" Imposter asked. Ibuki stared at him before starting to quietly scream in contrast. "Is 'dat better?" She asked. Imposter rolled his eyes slightly and nodded. Gundham crawled over to imposter and tugged on his shirt, looking up at him once again with his "puppy" look.

Imposter looked down and kneeled in front of the Gundham. "What is it?" He asked, taking the pacifier out of the little boys mouth. Gundham stared back at him, obviously thinking about it for a few long seconds, before opening his mouth to answer. "H...h..hun..hungowy..." He quietly muttered back. "Well we're going to get some food now. do you wanna go get some food Gundham?" Imposter questioned. "Ye...ye..... pwease." He assumed that meant yes and picked Gundham up, before going to take Ibuki's hand and walking out of the cottage. 

"Gundham, please eat this, it tastes good, I promise." Imposter begged. "Mnmn." Gundham quietly whimpered. Imposter was sitting at the front table of the dining hall, sitting in front of a very overstimulated Gundham. The sounds of all the kids screaming and the older classmates talking was loud enough, but on top of the sound, his clothes felt so uncomfy. "Don' wa' it, head hurts..." Gundham cried out with a sob. Imposter sighed. He understood that he had to be patient with Gundham. Even when he was mentally at his normal age, he still would sometimes have meltdowns. "Would you like to eat outside or maybe in your cottage with Ibuki?" Imposter gave him the ultimatum, now at his wits end. Gundham perked up a little. "Can eat wiff hamstows?" He tilted his head to the side. "Yes, we can eat with your four dar- hamsters. Okay?" Gundham immediately perked up and bounced up and down in his seat. Well, seems like another trip from one place to another. 

"Tastes nummies. Give hamstows nummies too?" Gundham said as he ate his applesauce on Imposter's lap. "Sure maybe if- IBUKI PLEASE DO NOT PUT THE HAMSTER IN YOUR MOUTH." Imposter demanded as he turned to see Ibuki attempting to put Maga-z in her mouth. Ibuki smiled and innocently pet the small hamster as she put it away. "What you means? I ain't put nuffin in my mouth!" She chuckled. Maga-z nibbled at Ibuki's hand in anger, causing Gundham to giggle. Imposter didn't know how much more of these two he could handle. "I full papa imppy..." Gundham said tiredly as he yawned and rubbed his eyes. 'Papa Imppy? what a weird name.' Imposter thought. "You're tired aren't you Gundham? Well it is your nap time after all. Why don't we get you in your diapers and pajamas. I'll get your pacifier and get you comfortable in bed, okay?" Imposter kindly stated. "Mhm... nini time." Gundham mumbled in response before crawling out of imposters lap.

... After putting Gundham to bed ...

Finally, at least one of the littles were off his hands as for now. All he had to deal with was Ibuki. "Hey Ibuki, why don't we take a nap, or maybe you can watch tv." Imposter suggested. Ibuki beamed with glee. "I wan' watch 'toons please!" Ibuki stated. "Fine. But only for 30 minutes. Then you're going to take a nap. 1:30 now." Ibuki frowned glumly, but nodded in agreement and sat in front of the tv. Once she was almost done with her 30 minutes, she yawned and curled up with her blanket on the ground, starting to fall asleep. Much to Imposter's relief, now that both kids were sleeping, maybe he could rest his eyes for just a moment...

"Heyy! We're back! You gonna answer or not?" Akane said, pounding on the door to Imposters cottage. Why wasn't he answering? "Just open the door and go in there!" Nekomaru said. "Fine, fine!" Akane responded as she busted down the door.

"Alright, you two, we have to go back to my cottage so you're caregivers can pick you up." Imposter stated as he shook Ibuki and Gundham awake, rising some whimpers and groans from them both. 

"WHERE ARE THOSE THREE? DID THEY DIE?" Akane yelled in fear. Nekomaru frantically looked around the cottage for signs of the three classmates. 

After some walking, Imposter finally arrived back to his cottage with Gundham in his arms and Ibuki holding his hand, holding their stuff with them. He yawned as he went to open his cottage door, and saw it was busted open, with what looked like a mess at the very front of his room. 'What happened here? I should look inside." Imposter thought, concerned. So he looked inside.

"THERE YOU ARE. YOU SCARED THE HELL OUTTA US! DON'T GO RUNNING OFF LIKE THAT! WHERE DID YOU GO?" Nekomaru yelled. "Relax Nekomaru, Gundham and Ibuki were hungry but didn't want to eat in the dining hall, and I took them back to Gundham's cottage so he could see his hamsters and eat there." Imposter calmly responded, handing the caretakers their respected littles and rolling his eyes. "ALRIGHT! WELL DON'T DO THAT AGAIN WITHOUT TELLING US! AND THANKS AGAIN BUDDY!" Nekomaru happily stated.

'Maybe I should maybe do some research on children before doing babysitting again...'


End file.
